oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Saradomin godsword
The Saradomin Godsword is one of the four Godswords that was fought over during the God Wars. Like all Godswords, it requires 75 Attack to wield. It is created by adding the Saradomin hilt to a completed godsword blade. This weapon is rather rare as players must have level 70 Agility to enter the Saradomin Encampment in the God Wars Dungeon in order to defeat Commander Zilyana, the boss monster that drops the Saradomin hilt. This Godsword is one of the least seen. The Saradomin Godsword has a Special attack called Healing Blade. When used, half (1/2, rounded down) of the damage dealt by the sword is restored to the player's hitpoints, and 1/4 of the damage is restored to the player's Prayer. It also increases damage by 10%, making it also viable for PKing. This drains 50% of the special attack bar. Please note that the sword's special attack must hit to have the effect, and the special attack does NOT increase accuracy OR damage. Only the Armadyl godsword and Bandos godsword have increased damage when using the special attack (25% and 10% respectively). There is a minimum restoration of 10 hitpoints and 5 Prayer points, even with a hit of 1. Although the sword must hit for its special attack to have an effect, the special can have its full effect even if the sword's hit is not capable of damaging an opponent. For example, the sword cannot cause damage to Harpie Bug Swarms: the sword is two-handed, so the player cannot hold a bug lantern. Without the lantern being held, Harpie Bug Swarms are immune to damage. However, the special attack will still heal and restore prayer at the damage the sword would have caused. This is known to occur with Harpie Bug Swarms, Vyrewatchs (which cannot be damaged by the sword since it is not silver nor made from blisterwood), Turoths and Kurasks (which cannot be harmed by any weapon but spear and arrows). Similarly, if a hit of the sword would have caused more damage against an opponent than the opponent can take (due to low hitpoints), the special attack will still heal and restore prayer at the damage the sword would have caused. For example, a level 5 Goblin has only 5 hitpoints. A sword hit that would have hit it with 40 damage will only inflict 5, but the special will still heal 20 hitpoints and 10 prayer points. Recommended uses The Saradomin Godsword has many uses. Its main advantage is that it restores prayer as well as hitpoints, without compromising any attack or strength bonuses that other weapons would sacrifice. The Godsword has a prayer bonus of +8, making it a good weapon to use while fighting monsters that require prayer to kill. Although all of the Godswords have +8 prayer bonus, the Saradomin Godsword can restore prayer using its special attack, thus making it last longer. The main uses of the sword are shown below. Slayer This sword is useful for training Slayer. Using its special attack can save the player plenty of food over time. The Saradomin Godsword's special attack is arguably superior to the ability of a full Guthan's set, because it only takes up one inventory space instead of four and doesn't degrade. Furthermore, the special attack is far more consistent in its healing effects, and restores prayer as well. Despite these advantages, the Godsword only heals hitpoints on a 1:2 ratio, comparing to the Guthan's set bonus of 1:1 healing. This means that a hit of 20 hitpoints will heal 10 hitpoints whilst using the Saradomin godsword, while 20 hitpoints would be healed if using the Guthan's set. Another disadvantage with the Saradomin Godsword's healing effect is that it is limited by the special attack bar. If started at 100%, it means the minimum health restore would be 20 hitpoints; in order to heal again, a wait of 2–3 minutes is needed for the special attack bar to restore. With the effect of full Guthan's, more than 20 hitpoints will be healed in a time span of 2–3 minutes. However, Guthan's set cannot be used on a task such as Aberrant spectres, because a nose peg/slayer helm is required; this is where the Saradomin Godsword becomes useful. Guthan's also requires using the relatively weak Guthan's warspear for many hits to regain enough health, whereas the Saradomin Godsword has guaranteed healing in two hits. The special energy bar regenerates at rate of 10% every 30 seconds, requiring 5 minutes to regenerate from empty to full. Training Players may use the Godsword to train against monsters. It is a useful weapon, as it will reduce food and prayer usage over time. This is especially useful against higher levelled monsters such as Hellhounds, which can be hard to kill in large numbers without the aid of healing media, such as Guthan's set. Pickpocketing (Thieving) Players can save food, and even depend solely on the Saradomin Godsword's special to heal the damage taken while pickpocketing. Player killing Players can save food and restore prayer points with the special attack. It can be used in tight situations to save the player from losing prayer points to continue using Protect Item from the Smite prayer when in combat. It can hit high and save the player when low on hitpoints or food.